


memento mori

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [21]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Memories, Nightmares, Oneshot, Phanniemay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short, but only kinda i mean its danny, i might kinda expand and revisit this, phanniemay 19, pm 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: “Do you remember dying?” they ask. Danny lies.





	memento mori

Sam asks Danny, “do you remember  _ the accident? _ ” 

Danny looks at her; considers the out of nowhere question, the guilty tone. 

Both of them hear screams and electricity in their ears, too close. 

“No,” he lies quickly. 

Sam looks at him oddly at the quickness, but accepts it; Danny watches as the guilt eagerly flees from her expression. 

“Good,” Sam says shortly, oddly chirpily for a goth. 

 

xXx

 

When Tucker asks it is with less guilt and more worry, as he is eyeing Danny’s reaction to lightning. 

“No, I don’t remember. I passed out, I think,” he lies again— more smoothly this time, despite grinding teeth and sparking green eyes from a rumble of thunder. “I think it just reminds me of… the start,” he repackages to be more believable. 

“Yeah,” Tucker whuffs unhelpfully, a little less worried. He offers noise cancelling headphones. Danny accepts.  

 

xXx

 

The problem is that Danny’s conveniently laid excuses are not true, as much as he’d like them to be. He did not pass out immediately and half-die unfeeling; half of him went out with crackling electricity racing through to the marrow of his bones, setting fire to his very nerves. 

The same electricity revisits him in the night. He wakes to a twisted mirror sight often, curled above his bed in Phantom form, green electricity of his own making jumping around the room. 

 

xXx

 

Jazz asks indirectly why he screams at night; Danny folds the answer into a more vague suggestion of nightmares than one directly referencing  _ that.  _ Through his lies about Phantom, Danny has learned that half truths and believable vagueness work better on people than something further from the truth, so he swallows his pride and settles on (true) explanation of nightmares— even if he doesn’t include the exact nightmare. 

It works, and she believes him. 

 

xXx

 

Fright Knight returns, sword ablazing. Danny doesn’t have much time to respond before the ghost strikes him with the sword to make him see his worst fear— and he already knows what  _ that  _ entails. 

His world dissolves into soupy green. 

_ Screaming, pain, electricity…!  _

His eyes blink open— and land on a smoking set of armor. Green electricity leaps away. 

“Dang dude,” Tucker says from the side. “I didn’t know you could control electricity!” 

“A new power and a ghostly wail at the same time,” Sam sums up. “Impressive.” 

Danny just laughs weakly. 

“What memory did he show you?” Tucker laughs, thinking of ridiculous fears. 

“Didn’t see anything,” Danny huffs, repeating that same weak laugh. “Must be a halfa thing.” 

 

And so it goes. 


End file.
